The Damned Soul
by boots-7
Summary: In 1824 the first minion known as the vampire walked the earth. Kagome was his first victim. Now the year is 2006, and Kagome has vowed to destroy all remaining vampires including the very one who sired her, Sesshomaru. [Dark Fic] [S x K] [M x S]
1. Prologue to Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline and a never-ending supply of hot cups of tea.

**

* * *

**

**The Damned Soul**

_(Prologue to Chapter 5)_

* * *

¨**PROLOGUE**¨

×

When I was a little over the age of fifteen, the year was 1824. My family and I originated from Germany and had come to Transylvania as immigrants. My father was or had been a manufacturer and my mother, a housewife looking after my younger twin sisters and me. We had been a lucky family… _too_ lucky, as my mother would always say.

We were well-off and could afford more then most, mainly because my father had always been somewhat of a workaholic. Even now as I look back, it still surprises me that my mother never left him. I know I would've if I had been in her shoes. The only time we ever saw him was when he woke us up around one o'clock in the morning after he had gone to the local tavern with 'a few good mates from work', as he would say.

It disgusted me and my two younger sisters to no end. We would often go to mother to complain about it, asking why couldn't we all just leave father behind and go back to Germany, though she would listen to us patiently. It could have been the fear of being looked down upon by other married women that kept my mother from doing it or something else. Whichever it was, she never summoned the courage to leave him. And coincidentally, because she hadn't, it had led our family to ruin.

For it had been during the 1800's, that the devil allowed one of his most loyal minions to first walk upon the earth. A challenge: to show God what he, the devil, was capable of. The name of this loyal minion is something that I, even now, rarely speak. To even say his name makes my blood boil and my eyes bleed white.

Because he was the one that did this to me. He created me. Made me… into what I am— A vampire.

He had once told me that I was his greatest accomplishment. "_A bloody masterpiece_…"

His voice and words still haunt me, and I loathe him for it. As well as many other things he caused me to go through as a human.

The misery of realizing my father was a drunken **_adulterer_**.

The heartache of knowing my mother knew it, yet never told me and my sisters.

The irony of my father abandoning us so he could run off with his whore.

The silent rage that surfaced every night I heard my mother crying over him.

The indescribable loss that came as I watched the last remnants of my broken family slaughtered.

The feelings of terror I had when he pierced my neck and began to drain the blood from my body.

The gruesome satisfaction I felt from my first kill.

The guilt that surfaced after I'd realized what I'd done.

The horror of knowing… that I could live forever and never die…

The horror of knowing… that I had become the very monster that killed my family…

The horror of knowing… my soul would be damned to hell.

The year is now 2006, nearly two centuries after my actual birth and the immortality I did not want. I am a rogue. A lone vampire who slays my own kind and other demons in hopes of gaining at least some favor in God's eyes as I rid the earth of the devil's blood-sucking filth.

I will not stop until they are all gone. All destroyed. Be it from my hand or another's. For it is the only way I know that God will grant me the forgiveness I crave. It is the only thing that will let my soul finally rest in peace. Be it in heaven or in hell.

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 1**¨

×

She sat on one of the many train seats, staring unblinkingly at the window across from her. In it she could see herself. She looked to be no older then the age of fifteen with her charcoal colored hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. Her attire was unusual. A long red trench coat buckled all the way up from her knees to her neck, hiding whatever other clothing that lay behind it with the exception of the long black pants and brown leather boots peaking out from where it cut-off below the kneecap.

Only one other person was sitting in the same carriage that she occupied; an old business tycoon. He was currently holding-up a newspaper, though his eyes were anywhere but on it. He seemed oddly nervous… _Frightened_ even… Considering he kept shooting glances at her from over the top the newspaper when he thought she wasn't looking.

The train suddenly began to slow down as a tinny, robotic voice sounded over the speakers. "Arrival at Kyushu train-station in five minutes. Please gather your belongings before you make your way towards the nearest exit."

The old business tycoon quickly folded up his newspaper and placed it underneath his armpit. He then stood and began to exit the train. However, he didn't get very far. The unusually dressed girl suddenly sprang up, sprinting towards him. Panicking, the business tycoon dropped his newspaper as he started to rapidly transform.

But even that proved to be too slow. Before his body grew any larger, he felt something driven hard into his neck. He didn't even have the chance to scream because his head suddenly separated from his body and fell to the ground, his blood splattering across the dingy train floor.

Standing over his corpse, the strange girl's lips pulled back into a twisted smirk. She held a wickedly sharp katana in one hand that was covered in black blood.

"Got you." The girl's voice was soft, but sharp just like her katana.

The tinny voice announced suddenly over the speaker once again. "We have arrived at Kyushu train station. Please exit through the nearest door to you. Have a nice evening."

×

Walking swiftly out of the train, the girl dropped the tycoon's body on the concrete terminal floor underneath her feet. She stood over it cautiously, never taking her eyes off it as she placed a hand inside her trench coat and pulled out a dark blue colored lighter. Bending down, she it flipped it open and lit it, bringing it down slowly.

Touching it to the tycoon's clothes, she watched detachedly as the flames ignited and consumed the corpse. She smirked victoriously while putting the lighter back into her innermost pocket. It was another successful kill.

Standing up, the girl turned away from the body and was about to leave when she heard a clapping sound. She snapped her head in the direction it had come from and instinctively moved her hand till she was touching the small necklace hanging around her neck, which was hidden underneath her trench coat. She was on guard because anyone could be the enemy.

"Bravo, an excellent kill! I've never seen anyone deal with _them_ as quickly as you just did!" The voice that echoed around the Kyushu train-station terminal could only be male. "And my… If you weren't… who you are, I'd be asking you out on a date! They told me at the office that you were deadly accurate and intelligent, but never beautiful!"

The girl had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. There was no question about it. The voice was definitely male.

"State your claim, ningen," The girl demanded coldly.

All amusement and light-hearted banter immediately disappeared as the male spoke. "How do you know I am ningen? For all you know I could be one of the very demons you hunt down and slay so passionately."

At this comment she had to smirk. "Even though you maybe the enemy; there is no question about your scent. It reeks of warm blood, sex and fear. The first being the only quality found in ningen."

A sharp intake of breath caught the girl's attention as she turned her head. "I can hear your breathing too, ningen. Though you are surprised at a few of my abilities, it doesn't change the fact that your scent stinks of fear. Fear… of me." She chuckled. "You might as well come out. I know where you are hiding."

With amusement in her eyes, the girl watched as he stepped out from the shadows. She raised an eyebrow, not expecting him to look the way he did. His dark brown hair was short, just barely long enough to put into a small ponytail which accentuated his dark blue eyes. Those eyes held an unusual twinkle that made her want to snarl. He was dressed in a sharp business suit, looking very much like the tycoon she'd just killed.

All in all, he was young and handsome. But, unlike many others who probably would've swooned under the gaze of such an attractive man, she did not. As far as she was concerned, he was most definitely not to be trusted around women; virgins most especially, no doubt.

"Tell me ningen, how is it that you seem to know so much about me… much less the demons I slay? Not many mortals are aware of the dangerous state this world is in right now. Let alone the existence of my kind," she stated, half curious and half cautiously.

The man grinned. As if to say, he knew something that she did not. "Please call me Miroku, my lady. There is no need for such formalities between us, since it is quite clear we shall be working _very_ closely together, you and I, with of course the exception of my lovely assistant, Sango."

The girl's eyes flickered from sky blue to white. She snarled and bared her fangs. "_Never_… tell me what to do, ningen. I take orders from no one! Especially from filth such as yourself!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her reply. "But… weren't you once a ningen too, Kagome?"

Instantly, he knew he had said the wrong thing as he suddenly found himself to be pinned roughly against the nearby wall by the neck.

"Speak that name again with such lack of respect and I will rip your tongue out!" The girl roared, her bared fangs lengthening. "Do I make myself clear or do you need another demonstration? One that will leave you just like the business tycoon I killed!"

Sweat trickled down the side of Miroku's face. He nodded his head. "Y-Yes of-of c-course!"

Snarling at him once more, she glared at him before releasing his neck, allowing him to drop to the ground. "Good. See that you never make that mistake again in my presence."

Miroku vigorously nodded as he watched the girl turn and walk away from him. The shadows cast by the train station's walls enveloped her form until he could no longer see her.

Coughing, Miroku raised a hand and lightly touched his neck, flinching when he felt how sore it was. 'Most definitely bruises tomorrow,' he thought bitterly while moving his hand away from his neck to the small black microphone hidden inside his left ear.

"Agent 008 reporting in… Did you get it agent 190, Sango?"

"Yes sir. I recorded everything. And I recorded those vital examinations you requested," replied a female voice from the other end of the line.

"Good. Do we have any results then?"

There was a slight hitch on the other end as Sango took a shaky inhale. "Yes sir. I just got back one of them now."

"And…? Which one is it, Sango?"

"The strength exam, sir."

"Excellent! Tell me then, what are we to expect from her?" Miroku inquired giddily.

"…Do you believe in the legend of the devil minion's mate, sir?" Sango asked quietly from the other end of the line.

"Of course not my dearest Sango!" Miroku scoffed. "Everyone knows that is just a legend. Why, if were actually true our agency would surely have had it in the documented recordings! Why'd you ask though my oh-so-lovely-assistant?"

"Because sir, the results are unlike any we have ever seen before, except for one that was recorded over a century ago…"

"And which recording is it that you speak of?" Miroku questioned, no longer humored but deadly serious.

"That of the devil's minion, sir…" Sango whispered with terror heavily evident within her tone. "…The very first one to walk this earth… She _is_ the original's mate. There is no other explanation for it! His blood must flow through her very veins to give her such tremendous strength!"

Miroku's hand fell away from his ear, unknowingly cutting Sango off. His normally twinkling deep blue eyes were glazed over with an emotion that could only be described as pure horror.

'God almighty… Have mercy on us all…'

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 2**¨

×

The horrid smell of unclean ningens wafted through the air, hitting the girl's sensitive nose as she walked among them. She twitched it in disgust. Even after one hundred and-something-years of being a vampire, she could still feel slightly nauseous because of the horrid smell of filthy ningens!

No longer wishing to walk among them, Kagome ducked into a passing alleyway away from the busy streets of Tokyo. She inhaled the air and smirked. Already it was far better despite the obvious scent of rubbish and homeless ningen scattered throughout the alleyway. She then continued onwards, but was suddenly stopped when a particular lowlife stumbled out of his hole and latched his hand onto her arm.

Her smirk vanished.

"Hey there sweet-cheeks, what's a pretty thing like you doin' in a place like this? You lookin' for a _good_-time…? Hehe…" the lowlife slurred. His rotten breath smelt heavily of alcohol. It stank worse than unclean ningens.

Kagome's face remained emotionless however as she lifted her own hand and placed it on top of his. She tightened her hold little by little until she had successfully crushed all the bones inside.

The lowlife screamed for all his worth. Trying to pullback his hand but proving to be useless as Kagome's hold was far too strong.

"AH! LET ME GO YOU ROTTEN BITCH!"

A cold grin snuck upon Kagome's face. "A rotten bitch, am I? Surely you can come up with a better insult?" She dug her fingers into the lowlife's hand; her nails slowly lengthening.

The lowlife continued to scream and try to snatch his hand back. This though, only entertained Kagome all the more. She loved to torture lowly ningens who did not know their place.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LET ME GO! I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Kagome's nails pierced the lowlife's flesh and sunk into his veins. "_ANYTHING…!_"

"Anything… You say?" Kagome repeated, tormenting him slowly.

"YES—**AH!**—ANYTHING!" screeched the lowlife.

At this, Kagome's cold grin turned maddening. "Sorry but, no." And with that said, her fangs suddenly lengthened and she pulled the lowlife forward by the hand and sunk her fangs into his neck.

The lowlife tried to scream but his voice was gone. The venom in Kagome's fangs had numbed his entire body so he was but a lifeless doll, slowly dying as Kagome drained him dry.

Once her hunger had been fulfilled, Kagome dropped the now-dead lowlife to the ground. She licked her lips cleaning away any of the blood that remained then continued on walking. All the while the small necklace she carried around her neck, hidden away by her clothes, started to burn in disapproval against her flesh.

×

The Kyushu café was loud and packed tonight. Kagome smirked as she entered it through the front door. It was the perfect place to be left alone, considering all the ningens inside were too busy chatting away to who-knows-who.

Walking forward, Kagome turned right and slipped through the queue of customers waiting to order at the counter with practiced ease. She headed over towards the table she knew _they_ would be at. After having found it but with no signs of them yet, she slid into the vacant seat on the left and waited for them to come. She smirked inwardly as she caught their scents; becoming stronger and stronger as they came closer to where she sat.

'Good.' She thought. At least they were smart enough to heed her warning to not keep her waiting.

The scraping of the two chairs across from her was heard. Kagome needn't have bother turning her head to know who they were. But she did so anyway, knowing it was a stupid ningen custom to outwardly acknowledge someone's arrival. But this did not mean she would start acting like one anymore than she already had to.

"You're both a little late." It was a blunt statement with no welcoming tone.

"Hai… We are sorry for keeping you but I had to pick-up my lovely assistant, Sango–"

Kagome cut him off. "I did not come here to hear your pathetic excuses, ningen. I came here because you said something about having information on that bastard, Sesshomaru…"

×

_Kagome's footsteps echoed throughout the deserted street. It was __midnight__, a time where all ningens would be resting in bed, besides the few younger ones who preferred to go: 'clubbing' and whatnot. It was also the time when most demons, surprisingly, rested too. But like the ningens, there were some who didn't as well. Unfortunately though, Kagome hadn't had any luck in finding any demons since the one she killed back at the train station. And that in and of itself, annoyed her to no end._

"_You'd think that they would be jumping at the chance to capture ningens when they were most vulnerable…" Kagome grumbled quietly. _

_As if she jinxed it, a sudden sound of another's footsteps was heard, coming from behind her. Smirking, Kagome dove behind a fire-escape ladder. The shadow cast by it, successfully hiding all of her. Slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible, Kagome moved her arm and clutched her necklace, hidden away underneath her clothing. _

_She lowered her breathing._

_The sound of footsteps was now close enough for striking range. Kagome's smirk turned maddening as she suddenly launched herself from her hiding place. Her deadly katana wield in her right hand. An unsuspecting yell came from her victim as Kagome was about to bring her katana down when something stopped her in mid-strike. The victim's scent. Her nostril's flared in disgust as Kagome lowered her arms and stepped away from her-supposed-to-be-victim._

"_Why are you following me, ningen?" Kagome bit-out coolly, trying to keep a hard rein on her temper._

_Her-supposed-to-be-victim, Miroku, inhaled shakily before answering. "I- …" Another inhale of breath was heard, to stop the stuttering. "…I came because I told you we would be working very closely together, with the exception of my lovely assistant, Sango."_

"_Working to very closely together, you say? Pah! Did you not learn your lesson before when I—_**politely**_—told you that I take orders from no one…?" Kagome questioned. Smirking when she caught-whiff of the fear spike in his scent._

"_Ye-Yes… But I have a proposal which I think might interest you in working with us, anyway!" Miroku rushed out, fearfully. _

"_Oh? And what might that be ningen?" _

"_We have information regarding the one you have been hunting for the most… The original!" _

"_The original…? **Sesshomaru**…" Kagome muttered under her breath. Turning her heard to gaze at the ground._

"_Yes… him," Miroku confirmed. _

_Snapping her head up, Kagome quickly strode over to Miroku and grabbing his jacket, hauled him off the ground. "Where is he?" she whispered in a deadly tone._

_A cold trickle of sweat rolled down the side of Miroku's face. He swallowed back his fear and looked Kagome straight in the eye. "I can't tell you that. But if you agree to meet me and my assistant Sango, at the downtown __Kyushu__ café, I promise you will receive your answer." _

_Her eyes flickered from sky blue to white for a moment… Wondering, if she shouldn't just torture the information out of him from where he hung. The small necklace around Kagome's neck grew warm in warning. Angered by it, Kagome only bared her fangs before dropping Miroku to the ground. A position in which, he was starting to become accustomed to where Kagome was concerned._

"_Fine, I shall meet both you and your assistant there. Tomorrow evening at __seven o'clock__ but be warned; if you are late, the price to pay won't just be your life but the life of your assistant too." And with that final remark made, Kagome turned on her heel and walked away. The shadow's once again cast by the walls, enveloping her form till he could no longer see her._

×

Outwardly shaking at just the mere mention of the original's name, Miroku and Sango sat down, and pulled their chairs closer to the table. Both knew, just as everyone else did in their agency, that to even speak the devil's minion's name guaranteed a death-warrant… But the woman/vampire sitting across from them did not seem to care in the slightest. For, she spoke the name as if it were an everyday word. This only further proved Sango's theory to be true.

That Kagome was, in fact, _very _much the mate of the original.

Breathing in slowly, Miroku swallowed his fear and began to speak. "Yes, we are very much aware of why you agreed to meet with us. Though I myself, would much rather be sitting at home, watching the discovery channel…"

"…The discovery-porn channel you mean, sir," Sango muttered under her breath.

Kagome almost fought the urge to chuckle as she heard Sango's muttering. She surprisingly, started liking the girl already.

"…With all that wonderful show of brea—Gah! I mean, um… _brea-_kfast cooking! With all those cooking bums… GAH! I mean buns! BUNS…!" Miroku laughed nervously before closing his eyes and raising a single finger to the air. "I am a messenger of Buddha so I must resist temptation's evil claws. I am a messenger of Buddha so I must resist…" Miroku suddenly fell unconscious as Sango hit him in the back of the head and took over the conversation.

"So you are Kagome, correct? I am sorry we have not been properly introduced. My name is Sango, but I am referred to as agent 190. Miroku and I represent an underground agency known as the _Shikon_. We were originally sent to monitor you because Kaede, our chief and commander, wanted to see if all rumors about you were true."

"Is this the part where I am supposed to admit that they are?" Kagome inquired sarcastically.

Sango frowned and shook her head. "No, because we already determined that they were. And as much as it proved to be a big shock for Miroku and I, considering you're a demon yourself yet you hunt your own kind as well as others… It came as an even bigger shock when we found out something that was only supposed to be a legend."

At this Kagome's eyes narrowed. If this Sango girl was speaking of what she thought she was, then it looked like their agency was going to be short two agents. "And… What is this legend you seem so convinced is no longer so?"

"That, I am afraid, is confidential information. As it is yet to be confirmed properly because we are still missing a very important piece that would put the puzzle together," Sango replied cautiously. Knowing she was already treading on thin ice by denying Kagome her answer. "So until that particular piece reveals itself, I am afraid that it shall remain only a legend."

Kagome's sky blue eyes darkened but she decided to let the topic slide for now, only because she had taken a surprised liking to this Sango girl.

"Then that is all we shall speak of in regards to _that_ particular topic," Kagome stated. "Now, tell me ningen what it is you know about Sesshomaru. I tire of: "beating around the bush" as I hear you ningen's often say. So spit it out or I'm gone because I do not like wasting time."

"Hai… but before I tell you, you must agree to work with Miroku and me while becoming part of our agency."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Your agency wants me to become a part of it? Don't you mean to say that they want me to be their new lapdog…?"

Sango bit her tongue at the insult. She did not want to anger Kagome. "We are not "_lapdogs_" as you put it, Kagome," Sango replied coolly. "We are agents. Agents, who volunteered to help rid the world of evil demons. We are requesting you join us because you are the only real thing standing between humanity and the demons!"

"But how could you have so easily forgotten that I am an _evil _demon too?" Kagome questioned.

Sango's eyes burned with fire as her temper got the better of her. "We know you are evil too! But frankly, we'd much rather have a demon who is less evil then the rest on our side! At least with you, we have a better chance at saving humanity! The humanity which you _lost_ the day you gave it away to become one of those atrocious, blood-sucking things… Ah!" Sango gasped as she was hauled up from her seat with Kagome's hand around her neck.

The people within the café all turned to look upon the scene. All of them too scared to help the poor girl by the display of the other's horrifying strength.

"You go _too_ far, ningen!" Kagome roared. Her sky blue eyes turned white as she bared her fangs for the first time at Sango, who trembled in terror. "You speak of things you know nothing of! You insult me; you compare me to _them_! I should kill you from where you hang!"

All of the people began to scream. Each person running out of the café too terrified to think of anything else to do.

"NO! Please don't hurt her, Kagome! I beg of you!" Miroku's familiar voice bellowed as he regained consciousness. "Please! Let Sango go!"

As if something miraculously heard Miroku's plea, Kagome's necklace suddenly burnt to life, draining Kagome of all her strength while smoldering itself into her skin.

"Ah–!" Kagome let go of Sango while moving her hand up to her neck.

The pain was excruciating… Like none she had ever felt before…! It—!

Kagome dropped to the ground. Her eyes flickering from white to sky blue as her hand clutched her neck like she was struggling to breath. A deafening roar escaped from her lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

Her mind went into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 3**¨

×

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred, but slowly came into focus. She groaned while trying to move her body sideways only to find she couldn't. Gazing down she saw she was strapped to a cold metal table.

Curious, Kagome looked to where she could, around the room. It was a laboratory of some sort. She sniffed the air, twitching her nose at the foul smells. There was no doubt about it. It was definitely a laboratory, judging by all the putrid chemical scents wafting through the air.

Kagome frowned as she tried to remember how she got here, but all she could recall was feeling blinding-white pain… Just after she dropped the Sango girl to the floor…

That's it! It must have been those two ningens who brought her here! Now if only she knew _where_ here was, exactly…

"I see ye have finally awoken," A croaky voice spoke, rigid with age.

Kagome's frown darkened. She hadn't been able to hear the old —she sniffed— ningen come in. They must have done something to her to dull her vampire enhanced senses. "And who is exactly is this "I"?" She asked calmly.

A crooked smile formed on the unknown old ningen's face. "If I were to tell ye than ye must promise not to try and kill me. Miroku has already informed and warned me of ye short temper."

Kagome felt the muscles in her jaw twitch as she smirked. "Smart man… warning you about me. I am glad you are smart enough to take it seriously, unlike that assistant of his."

"Ay… I am to be blamed for that. I knew of agent 190's temper, yet I still allowed her to accompany Miroku to come see ye at the Kyushu café. Ay, it was not a wise decision."

"Damn straight you old bat!" Kagome snarled angrily. "It was because of you and her that my necklace marred and nearly scorched my flesh! Do you have any idea what might have happened if I hadn't of blacked out when I did?"

"Nay, I can't say I do," the unknown old ningen replied.

"Pft! Of course you wouldn't! You being _ningen_ and all…" Kagome muttered. "Let's just say you and your agency, Shikon, would be down the one ally who could actually save you and the rest of humanity."

The unknown old ningen raised their eyebrow. "Ye know who I am?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's you, Kaede. Long time, happy no see."

The unknown old ningen smiled crookedly again before bending over so Kagome could see her from where she was strapped down. "Ay, ye are correct as always my pupil. Though I resent that "happy no see" line."

Kagome's normally cold, sky blue eyes softened. She smiled a small smile for the first time in a long while. "You always did have a sense of humor, you old bat."

At this, the old ningen, Kaede, chuckled. "Ay, but so did ye. Well at least some sick form of it. I trust the katana necklace I gave ye, is still working its lovely magic on ye…?"

Kagome's eyes turned cold once again. "Of course, didn't I just tell you that?"

"Nay, ye snarled it like a dog."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Perhaps bitch would be appropriate then?"

"Argh…! You're so annoying! First, you play dumb with me, pretending to be someone I don't know! Second, you act as if you didn't know what could have happened if I hadn't blacked out when I did! Third—!"

"—Did ye forget to mention that ye are just as guilty since ye pretended along too?" Kaede inquired innocently.

Kagome glared and scoffed at her. "Whatever."

"Good girl," Kaede said with her hand coming to rest upon Kagome's brow. "I see there is hope for ye yet."

"I doubt it. I killed a lowlife just before meeting the two ningens at the café," Kagome replied quietly.

Kaede frowned but did not remove her hand. "Did the lowlife do anything to provoke ye? Did he touch ye inappropriately?"

Kagome lowered her eyes in shame. Kaede knew it was her way of admitting, yes. "I needed to be fed, Kaede. Despite how powerful I may have become, I am still a vampire. And we both know only too well that a vampire must feed at least once a month. In a way, I guess, I was lucky I lasted as long as I did. If it hadn't been for the lowlife, I probably would've gone mad in a blood rage."

"How long…?"

"Huh?" The sound escaped Kagome's mouth before she could stop it.

"How long had it been since ye last fed before the lowlife got to ye?"

Kagome's eyes remained lowered. Knowing her old mentor would not like the answer. "Six months."

"**_Six months_**? Well no wonder ye silly girl!" Kaede scolded as she removed her hand. "Ye know ye should feed at least once a month like regular vampires! To last six months… Goodness! Ye are very lucky ye did not go mad in a blood rage before then!"

"You forget, though, Kaede, that I'm not like regular vampires," Kagome spoke quietly.

"Ay… ye are not. But that still does not excuse ye deliberately starving yeself."

"No, it doesn't."

Both stared into each other's eyes. Finally, agreeing upon something.

Looking away from Kaede, Kagome surprisingly broke the silence. "Your little agents did something to my vampire hearing. Probably gave me a sedative of some sort while I was unconscious. Tell them to return it to me."

"Ay, I will. It was good seeing ye again, Kagome. Please ask Miroku to take ye to my office after he has returned ye hearing back and unbound ye from the table," Kaede requested politely as she lifted her head away from Kagome, and exited the laboratory room.

Once she was sure Kaede was gone, Kagome shifted her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. "I lied. It was long time, _sad_ no see, Kaede," She spoke aloud to herself. "It was good seeing you again too."

×

It was a good half an hour before Miroku finally arrived. All throughout the time, Kagome had been staring up at the ceiling, letting her mind wander.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku inquired timidly as he approached her.

Kagome lowered her eyelids. "Fine, I'm sure Kaede explained to you that I wasn't going to bite anymore."

This earned her a dry chuckle. "Not exactly, but she did try to explain to me about your '_sick_ sense of humor', which up until now, I haven't been able to catch onto."

"Not my problem," Kagome stated. "Can you give me the antidote now? I don't like being without my vampire hearing."

"Hai," Miroku said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an injection with the antidote inside. "This may sting a bit, but I'm sure you've had worse."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Now who is the one with the sick sense of humor, Miroku?"

Miroku bent over so Kagome could see him from where she was strapped down. His dark blue eyes held a shocked look in them. "You used my name."

"Hai, I did."

"B-But—! Up until just now you've only been calling me 'ningen'! What changed your mind?" Miroku inquired as he moved Kagome's sleeve up, and injected the antidote into her arm.

Kagome didn't even flinch. The pain, like Miroku assumed, meant nothing to her. "I suppose on some level, you've managed to gain a little respect from me. It's not everyday one finds a ningen who is willing to put his life on the line three times in a row just to accomplish a minor task of recruitment."

It was Miroku's turn to raise an eyebrow. He forced a cough. "Minor isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe it… You're not exactly a _minor_ task to accomplish."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That better not be another perverted joke from you, ningen," She warned.

Miroku smirked as he checked and pulled out the now-empty injection. "I rest my case."

Scoffing, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt her hearing return to normal. It took less than three minutes to return fully. She was surprised at how fast it came back and opened her eyes to stare at Miroku, who was still bent over her. "I suppose I should thank you but then again, perhaps not. Considering, I am still strapped down to this ridiculous table."

"Yeah, about that… We weren't really sure what you would do once you awoke, so taking into past experiences with your temper we kinda'… thought it necessary, to put some sort of restraint on you."

"Restraint…? More like torture device!" Kagome bit-out sarcastically.

Miroku shrugged. "It was either the strap table you are in now, or the coffin."

"Pah! Very funny…"

Miroku grinned. "I try. But getting back to business, I will undo the straps and let you go but only on one condition. You must tell me about the necklace you wear. Kaede already informed me that it was the reason why you were unable to further hurt my assistant, Sango, but she did not say anything more. So please, elaborate for me about it."

Kagome lowered her eyes. She knew this would happen sooner or later despite how much she degraded ningen's on their intelligence. For, one only had to look at Miroku to know he was no fool. Sighing, she began to explain. Knowing a lie would prove to be useless. "The small necklace I wear is known as the _Zetsumei_-necklace. It is a single gold chain which looks just like any other necklace, but it has three hidden abilities which only I can use."

Miroku nodded his head as he continued listening.

"These three hidden abilities are only granted to me because unlike other vampires, I protect humanity and because I haven't given up my soul to the devil." Kagome paused when she saw the confused look Miroku displayed so elaborated while continuing. "Souls, Miroku, are a gift granted by God. They are the pure and spiritual essence of us all. When a ningen is bitten by a vampire, they must go through a siring-ceremony to become vampire. It is during this ceremony that the ningen can choose whether to surrender their pure and spiritual essence, known as the soul, to the devil or keep it. Everyone who has gone through the ceremony has chosen to give it up… All, except for me that is."

"Why, though…?" Miroku questioned. "Why did you not give up your soul too?"

"I can't answer that unfortunately for I am not so sure, myself," Kagome replied quietly. "It may've been because I wasn't ready to die yet. It may've been because of the situation I was in at the time… It could be a lot of things, but I don't bother dwelling on it and neither should you. Because the simple fact remains, I am what I am."

"Wisely said," Miroku congratulated her. "I presume then you will continue on with your explanation about your necklace…?"

"Hn," Kagome grunted in annoyance. "You shouldn't be complaining. I've already told you more than you should already know. You should feel lucky I haven't killed you yet."

"Yet … the keyword is '_yet'_."

"Whatever. Just shut up and let me finish before I decide not to bother anymore. The three abilities granted to me are that I am able to transform the necklace into a deadly katana, to hide my scent from other vampires and demons and lastly, feel immense pain if in anyway I hurt ningens. The last being the ability you witnessed when your stupid assistant angered me."

Miroku frowned in disapproval. "Sango is not stupid, Kagome. She just… has a hard time controlling her temper under certain circumstances. Her parents were killed by demons when she was still very young so she had to raise her little brother, Kohaku, another agent of ours, all by herself. Plus, she also had to deal with the heartache of losing both her parents at the same time. So please do not judge her so quickly. She is not a bad person just… a little rough around the edges."

Kagome glared at Miroku, suddenly defensive. "That, Miroku, is no excuse to me. If Sango couldn't deal with the hardship of losing both parents at the same time then she isn't fit for this world. There are worse things that can happen then just losing two _caretakers_…" She muttered the word bitterly under her breath.

Sensing they were treading on dangerous ground, Miroku changed the topic back to the former. "So… you say the necklace causes you to feel immense pain if in anyway you hurt ningens? Hm… does it respond to any ningen in particular more strongly?"

"Yes. If the ningen has within them immense positive spiritual energy, like a monk for example, or if the ningen has a pure essence about them, then the Zetsumei-necklace will react more strongly."

"Then that would explain why it reacted so strongly to me, when I begged you not to hurt Sango."

"Why?"

"I come from a long line of monks on my father's side of the family. So it's logical that I would've inherited the immense positive spiritual energy you spoke of," Miroku replied insightfully.

"Great… Not only am I joining Shikon, I've a potential monk on my back too," Kagome retorted. "Just doesn't get any better than this, does it?"

Miroku chuckled. "Again with that sick sense of humor of yours, Kagome…?"

"Shut up! Just untie me you stupid ningen! I already did as you requested!"

"Hai, you did," Miroku agreed, as he moved around the table and went to untying the straps.

×

Kagome followed Miroku through the agency as he led her to Kaede's office. Her sharp sky blue eyes taking in all her surroundings, memorizing them as she walked. The Shikon agency resembled the inside of a large business corporation. There were divided sectors in each room they passed. All, with different names like 'weaponry' and 'recovery' labeled on their doors.

The walls, ceiling and floor of the agency had all been painted the same pale-white color, reminding Kagome of a hospital. The hallway they were currently walking down at the moment was one of many. All the hallways crossed paths with one another, so it took a shorter amount of time to reach a room sought out by someone.

To say she was impressed was an overstatement. As Kagome expected the best from an agency ran by someone who was as experienced and wise as Kaede.

Someone let out a forced cough from behind her, which caused Kagome to stop her intake of surroundings. She turned her attention back to Miroku, who grinned at her. "We're here," He said.

Shifting her gaze, Kagome saw the door behind Miroku labeled 'Main Office'. She smirked. Kaede always did suck at choosing unique names. "No shit Sherlock," She remarked rudely.

Miroku fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'What is the world coming to?' He pondered mentally. 'I've only been in her presence for what…? Forty-five minutes now? And already I am use to her appalling display of behavior. Goodness, how degrading…'

"Let's enter then, shall we?" Miroku stated while moving forward and knocking on the door, politely.

"Come in," Kaede called from behind it.

Turning the knob, Miroku held the door open for Kagome to enter first.

Snorting, Kagome walked forward but gave Miroku a hard shove so he would be the first to enter instead.

Miroku gasped in surprise as he found himself splayed out on the ground. Picking himself up, he turned around and glared at the smirking Kagome who closed the door behind her.

Kaede, who was sitting behind her wooden desk at the time, chuckled. "Now, now, ye two play nice. Or must I be forced to send ye both into time-out again?"

"No thanks you old bat. I've already had my punishment for today. But the potential monk here hasn't— maybe a good spanking is required instead?" Kagome supplied as she continued to smirk.

Miroku feigned his hurt. "Oh, how you wound me with your cruel words, Kagome… But perhaps she is correct! Maybe a good spanking will do me some justice, but only if it were to be done by either her or Sango…"

"…Finish that sentence, sir, and you'll find yourself missing a testicle," the owner of the voice warned as they stepped through Kaede's office door.

Turning around, Miroku let out a frightened squeak. "Gah! It's you, Sango!"

"Damn straight you pervert," Sango said. Walking up to her superior, and hitting him in the back of the head. "Now is not the time for your crude behavior and vocabulary."

Miroku placed a hand on his head, wincing. "Hai… Correct as always, my lovely assistant."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two agents. It was so obvious they both loved each other.

Kaede saw what Kagome did, and secretly, couldn't agree more. But that was something meant for another time, as she began to speak. "I suppose ye three are wondering why I have requested ye presence here…?"

"Duh!"

Kaede shot a scolding look at Kagome. "Now is not the time for ye attitude, Kagome. What I am about to tell ye three requires ye utmost attention. It is a matter concerning the original."

Kagome's smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with a dark frown. "What about, Sesshomaru?"

Both Miroku and Sango flinched at the name but Kaede showed no sign of doing the same. Instead she replied in a calm voice. "He is here… in Tokyo."

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 4**¨

×

Kagome walked quietly down the alleyway with her katana drawn. Her cold sky blue eyes taking in her surroundings, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that may have seemed out of place.

After Kaede had announced to her, Miroku, and Sango that Sesshomaru was in Tokyo, she assigned them the mission of tracking him down. She had told them that she had heard a rumor that an uncommon amount of demons had been showing-up in Motoki, a place not far from Kyushu train station, and she thought it was the work of the original.

So this was where they were now, searching the back alleyways of Motoki, trying to find the said original. Miroku, Sango and she had split-up; them taking the east alleyways while she took the west.

A faint movement suddenly caught her attention. Kagome whirled around and smirked when she saw a large clawed-toe sticking out awkwardly from behind a large disposable bin.

She didn't waste anytime.

Kagome leapt towards the demon hiding behind the large disposable bin, and drove her katana straight through its neck. Its blood splattered across the walls and dirt floor of the alleyway.

Quickly transforming her katana back into the Zetsumei-necklace, Kagome clipped it back into place around her neck. She then pulled out her dark blue colored lighter from inside of her trench coat and bending down on her knees, flicked it open and set fire to the demon's body.

Kagome stood up and lifted her hand to her left ear, where the small black microphone was hidden. "Agent double-o eight, A.K.A: potential-monk, are you there?" She asked.

From the other end of the line, Miroku replied. "Hai. I'm here, Kagome. What've you to report? Have you found our prime target yet?"

"No, but I just killed another demon. Which makes twelve already," Kagome sighed. "It looks like that bastard Sesshomaru knew we were coming and arranged a surprise–waiting for us. How are things on your end anyway? Are you and agent one ninety holding up okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. Though we did run into three demons, it wasn't anything we couldn't handle by ourselves… Do you think the original will be appearing before us, anytime soon?"

"Definitely. If there is one thing I know about Sesshomaru, it's that he loves to make an appearance when his victims, or in this case, us, are least expecting it."

"My… you do know me well, don't you my _bloody masterpiece_?" A voice behind Kagome whispered into her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise and stand on end.

She froze.

He was right behind her.

"Kagome…? Are you there?" Miroku questioned over the microphone.

Kagome never got the chance to reply. The sudden sound of clashing katana's were the last thing Miroku was able to hear over the microphone before it fell to ground; smashed into pieces.

×

Miroku pulled his own microphone out of his ear, and gazed at it worryingly. Something bad must have happened for Kagome to lose contact with them. He lifted his head to gaze at Sango who stood before him with the same worried look shown on her face too.

Taking in a shaky breath, he spoke the three dreaded words: "She's in trouble."

×

_The dark clouds loomed overhead, successfully blocking out the sun. The earth lay barren, stripped of its natural resources so all that remained were deserts and the bones of various beings, scattered across them. _

_Kagome stood there dressed in only a robe looking at the wasteland which had once been filled with lush green trees, bubbling streams and more. She felt sad and angry. Angry at whoever had done this! _

_The sound of another's footsteps caused Kagome to turn and look behind her. Her sky blue eyes widened as she saw who it was… _

_… **Sesshomaru**_.

_"Do you like it, koi? Do you like what this Sesshomaru and his master have done to this pathetic planet?" he questioned. His voice sending shivers down her spine. "Isn't it beautiful with no more life to inhabit it… besides us supreme vampires? Isn't it heaven?" _

_"No, it's hell," Kagome replied coldly. "You've destroyed everything that made the earth beautiful." _

_"Oh? You mean those pathetic things which needed air to breath? That were, alive?" Sesshomaru taunted cruelly. _

_Kagome snarled and bared her fangs at her sire. "Yes you filthy abomination!" _

_Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed slightly at his mate's insult before a slow, twisted smirk spread across his handsome face. "That's quite a tongue you have, koi. But might this Sesshomaru be so bold as to say that if you think he is a filthy abomination… then so are you. For as much as you will deny it, you _**are**_ one of us too." _

_"I've never denied it!" Kagome snarled back. "But what pisses me off is that you seem to be forgetting that unlike other vampires, I have a soul!"_

_"How could I forget, koi? It is what makes you this Sesshomaru's near equal. As you and he are the only ones of our kind to ever keep our souls after the siring-ceremony." _

_"Bastard, you have no soul!" Kagome screeched before she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Sesshomaru with his twisted smirk still in place. _

_"Oh, this Sesshomaru has a soul, koi… a very powerful one which he intends on using to awaken his master and release him upon the earth!" _

_"You're insane if you think for one moment I'm going to let you do this!" Kagome stated as she tried to get Sesshomaru off of her by moving her body around. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes darkened with lust as he lowered his head and nipped Kagome on the neck, causing her to still. Chuckling against her skin, he trailed his fangs all the way up her neck till his lips were brushing against the rim of her ear. "You know you want this Sesshomaru, koi," he whispered huskily. "Your body craves the touch of its mate." _

_Kagome snorted but groaned out loud when Sesshomaru bit her ear, and lowered his only hand to cup her vagina through the robe that had somehow become undone. "That's it koi…" He breathed into her ear. "Groan for this Sesshomaru… Give-in to his touch which you've craved for over one hundred years…" _

_Kagome's eyes closed as she felt the rapture of pleasure Sesshomaru was invoking her to feel. Unable, however, to fully give into him just yet, she insulted him. "Heh…" She panted. "You… only have… one arm… Sesshomaru… I wonder who… took it from you…" _

_Stilling suddenly, Sesshomaru snapped his head up and glared viciously down at his mate. His eyes threatening to turn red as he tried to holdback his rage from having her insult his person. "You know perfectly well that it was you who robbed this Sesshomaru of his arm, koi," he growled-out bitterly. _

_Smirking up at him, Kagome was about to insult him further when she suddenly arched her back and cried out because he pushed a single finger inside her vagina. _

_Sesshomaru chuckled and lowered his head down once again and captured Kagome's lips with his, successfully robbing her of any further thought. _

×

Miroku and Sango stood in the alleyway where Kagome had been before they lost communication with her. Both sets of eyes, staring shocked at what lay before them.

The entire place looked more like an abattoir than an alleyway. Slash marks from drawn katanas marked every single spot on both sides of the two alleyway walls. Blood dripped down from the walls, creating pools of it on the dirty ground. Several garbage bins had been overturned, their contents scattered all over the place.

Sango was the first to break, as she fell to her knees in despair. "Kagome's dead, sir! She's dead!" She bellowed. "There's no way she could've survived it after shedding this much blood…! SHE'S DEAD!"

Miroku ignored Sango as he walked forward and bent down, picking up the remains of Kagome's shattered microphone. "She's not dead, Sango," he replied quietly. "If she was, there would be a torched body lying around here, somewhere."

"Then what do you call that, sir!" Sango yelled, pointing to a demon corpse in the corner of the alleyway, behind what must have once been a disposable bin.

"That's not Kagome, Sango, but the demon she slew just before we lost contact with her. And I'd bet anything that most of the blood here belongs to it and not her. The original… S-Sesshomaru," Miroku stuttered out, "wouldn't have killed Kagome. She is too precious to him."

"Don't speak his name! Do anything but speak his name…!" Sango screeched as she clutched her head in her hands and shook it from side to side. "He is the reason my parents were killed! He is the cause of so many horrible things! I have to take him out, sir, before he–!"

A slapping sound echoed throughout the alleyway.

Sango held her red cheek in shock, and looked up at Miroku, who had his hand poised in the air with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "DON'T BE SO FOOLISH, SANGO!" He shouted. "Sesshomaru is like **_nothing_** we've ever faced before! HE IS THE ORIGINAL! And will _kill_ you without a second thought!"

Falling to his knees, Miroku grabbed Sango by the shoulders and hugged her tightly to him. "Don't you understand, Sango?" he questioned in a near-whisper. "Without Kagome's help we don't stand a chance… How could I live with myself by letting you go to your death like that? You, who are the one woman I respect and care for the most?"

"Sir…" Sango replied. Still shocked but nonetheless, touched by his confession.

"We'll go back to Shikon, Sango. We'll tell Kaede all that has happened. She'll know what to do. So until then, you will not under any circumstances run off on your own, trying to play hero and save Kagome. Is that understood?" Miroku demanded.

Stifling a sob, Sango nodded her head.

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 5**¨

×

_Two naked bodies laid under the looming dark clouds that blocked out the sun. The owners of said bodies were panting heavily as both continued onwards to try and reach their climax. _

_Kagome's arms were trapped underneath Sesshomaru's body. Her legs were spread and her knees bent, to allow her sire further penetration as he pumped his engorged cock in and out of her enflamed vagina. She didn't move nor try to stop Sesshomaru, and this suited him just fine. _

_His mate had always been a stubborn bed-partner. Bluntly refusing to initiate any of the first touches or kisses during sex. Kagome just didn't encourage him to bring her the satisfying pleasure he knew she darkly desired. _

_But this only made him crave her all the more… _

_She is his greatest accomplishment, his bloody masterpiece, after all. _

_Her walls suddenly started closing in around his penis, causing the inside of her to feel so inexplicably tight that it almost led to his undoing. Recognizing that their releases were coming, Sesshomaru thrust his cock in and out of Kagome, harder and faster, with their hips slapping together with perfect rhythm, creating a dazzling friction between them. _

_Then it came. Hitting them both like a tidal wave. _

_Sesshomaru snapped his head back and roared before lowering it to sink his fangs into Kagome's neck; reinstating his mark upon his mate over her old one, which could barely be seen. _

_Kagome roared in unison with her sire as her climax took hold of her, not having experienced such a feeling since the last time they were together, over one hundred years ago. _

_Bathing in the afterglow, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Kagome. His breathing heavy as he rested his head against her left breast. _

_He teased her. "Satisfying… wasn't it, koi?" _

_Kagome looked upon her sire with cold eyes. "No… shit… Sesshomaru," she panted. "But then again… sex is… like that." _

_Sesshomaru frowned. "That wasn't just sex, koi," he scolded, catching his breath. "That was 'making-love', as the ningens call it." _

_"Yeah right! As if. Keep dreaming, you bastard." _

_Growling, Sesshomaru nipped Kagome's nipple, causing it to harden. "Always insulting this Sesshomaru… Tsk, tsk… Perhaps you should follow your own advice for a change, koi." _

_"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded. _

_"This… is a dream. You're under a spell, koi. This Sesshomaru's in fact." Sesshomaru explained. "He cast it over you while we were… engaging in another form of dance… with katanas." _

_"A spell…?" Kagome repeated unsurely. _

_"Hai. A dream hypnosis spell, that puts the victim into a dreamlike state for as long as the conjurer desires. While they're in it, any body movement or actions they both do are done in reality as well." _

_Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing into dangerous slits. "So you're saying everything I saw here, the deserts, bones and more, are all just part of a dream you've forced me to endure? And… this… us… having sex… when I was unconscious!" Kagome snarled. _

_Sesshomaru chuckled as he lifted his head and moved till he was nose to nose with his mate. "You weren't unconscious, koi. You merely partook in an action through your dream state instead of reality." _

_"**Bastard…!**" Kagome roared. Bucking her body forward to try and get him off of her. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in color. "Now, now, we'll have none of that, koi, unless you wish to 'make-love' all over again." To emphasize his point, Sesshomaru grinded his lower body against hers. _

_Kagome fought the urge to groan and in an act of rebellion, spat in Sesshomaru's eyes. _

_Rearing his head back, Sesshomaru clutched his eyes and roared out in pain, unknowingly breaking the spell. _

_Kagome watched with amazed eyes as the world around them suddenly started to crack, and disappear. All the color being drained away until there was nothing left but darkness. Turning her eyes to Sesshomaru, Kagome watched as he too began to crack and disappear till she could see no more of him. A wave of heavy drowsiness suddenly washed over her, causing Kagome to close her eyes and surrender to the darkness. _

×

"So, ye both are certain Sesshomaru has Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Definitely," Sango replied.

Leaning forward on her desk, Kaede rubbed her temples with her hand. "Ay… this doesn't look good for her, I am afraid. We'll have to send in a squad of ten agents to help retrieve her from him."

"Ten agents…? But Kaede, with all due respect, we don't even know where the original has taken Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

Kaede leant back in her chair, and smiled. "Ye don't child. But I do. He would've taken Kagome to the _Celestial Manor_; a place that is a haven for vampires and demons alike."

"The Celestial Manor…?" Miroku repeated, who up until now had remained quiet. "Isn't that the place where Inuyasha and Kikyou Taisho were murdered in the early nineteenth century?"

"Hai. That be true, but what neither ye nor any other know besides Kagome and I, is that Inuyasha Taisho was the original's younger half-brother. He was a hanyou. The original's father, who was a full vampire, raped a ningen who he didn't fully drain dry on Devil's Night, the night before Halloween— the time when all vampires seek one of their own kind to reproduce," Kaede explained.

"Oh! But Kaede, I thought vampires couldn't reproduce due to their," Sango blushed, "_bodies_, being—well—dead!"

"That is true, child, but on Devil's Night, that doesn't apply. Vampires gain the ability to reproduce only on this particular night," Kaede said. "When a vampire, chooses to mate with a ningen without properly performing the siring-ceremony on Devil's Night, the results are… _catastrophic_. A hanyou is produced. One, who isn't a vampire but a demon who can disguise itself as a ningen for as long as it wants until it needs to feed."

Shuddering, Sango rubbed her arms nervously, before Miroku gently pulled her against his chest in comfort. "Kaede," he started. "While all this information is astounding to us, there is something which confuses me. Sesshomaru is the original. The devil's most loyal minion who was sent to earth to— well, you know the legend. So, how can it be he has a father and a younger brother? If he is the original, then wouldn't he be the father of all demons and vampires alike? Isn't that what the legend says?"

Kaede continued to smile. "As observant as always agent double-o eight, but there is yet again relevant information which neither of ye know in concerns to the legend. Vampires and demons originated from hell. They didn't just appear as most assume when the original first stepped upon the earth. No, they'd been around since God created the earth, perhaps even longer than that. Devil's Night, isn't just the night when vampires are able to reproduce, child, it's also a night of celebration. Because it used to be the one time throughout each and every year that a vampire could set foot on earth without God being able to banish them back to the fiery pits of hell. It wasn't until the devil issued the challenge to God that the original, his most loyal minion, set foot on the earth—it wasn't until then, that vampires and demons were able to walk among us and _stay_ on the earth."

Miroku nodded his head. Taking in everything Kaede said.

"Why were Inuyasha and Kikyou Taisho together then if Inuyasha was a hanyou?" Sango questioned curiously. "Was Kikyou his mate? And if so, who was it that killed them? We were told that Inuyasha went mad and slaughtered his wife, then killed himself."

"Yet another good question," Kaede congratulated. "No, Kikyou wasn't the mate of Inuyasha, but his lover. They never actually married. Everyone just assumed they did because back then, a young ningen woman couldn't live with a man unless they were married–" Kaede was cut off by Miroku.

"Forgive my rudeness, Kaede, but why would a ningen woman like Kikyou be with a hanyou like Inuyasha? Wouldn't she be frightened of him because he wasn't ningen?"

"Nay, Kikyou never knew of Inuyasha being a hanyou till her death. She was so blinded by the lies he told her and her love for him, that she completely overlooked the signs that pointed to him as being such," Kaede replied sadly with her smile gone. "It was the original who opened Kikyou's eyes to the truth but only after he tricked Inuyasha into revealing his true form to her. Then he killed her and his brother shortly after."

Miroku nodded his head again but with a thoughtful look on his face. "Kaede… how is it you know so much about the particular tale of Inuyasha and Kikyou?" he asked suspiciously. "I doubt Kagome would've known as much as you just told us, now."

Chuckling, Kaede leant forward in her chair. "That's because, Miroku, I am Kikyou's younger sister."

×

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she let out an uncharacteristic yawn. She stretched her arms up above her head while sitting up.

The memory of the dream hypnosis spell washed over Kagome as she suddenly realized where she was. Turning her head to the left and then right, she took in everything that lay before her.

She was in a master bedroom, most likely Sesshomaru's.

The walls and ceiling were painted dark blue. The floorboards were oak. There was a single large window with curtains drawn over it in the right-hand corner of the room, and an ornate table with two even more ornate chairs next to it.

Pulling back the bed covers, Kagome looked down at herself, noticing she was still wearing nothing more than an untied robe. Frowning, she fastened the tie up in a double-knot and got out of the bed, the oak floor feeling oddly cold underneath her feet.

Kagome took a cautious step forward. Her sensitive ears trying to pick-up on any unwanted sounds in the room with her.

Noting that there were none, Kagome slunk forward to the window and gently pulled back one of the curtains. A list of all her favorite curses ran through Kagome's mind as she saw the window had metal bars across it. She knew she could easily break through the bars but… it would most likely alert Sesshomaru as he probably had some sort of alarm hooked up should she try anything.

Shoving the curtain back into place, Kagome turned around and nearly shrieked.

Sesshomaru stood less than an inch away from her face. His golden eyes narrowed, and a grim line cast over his lips.

Angered by being caught off guard, Kagome let loose her temper. "Don't do that you bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack! And here I thought I could've escaped…!"

"You were trying to escape?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Shocked by her slip of the tongue, Kagome cursed under her breath. "Shit!"

"Why were you trying to escape this Sesshomaru, koi? We both know he would only find you once again," Sesshomaru stated, pulling Kagome into his one-arm embrace. "You should be grateful we are reunited after so long."

"_Should_ be… the keyword is 'should', Sesshomaru," Kagome retorted. "I escaped you once before, so I can do it again."

"Think again, koi," Sesshomaru chuckled. "Your ability to teleport yourself comes only once every two hundred years. You used it the last time to escape this Sesshomaru, which means you can't use it again for quite some time— as two hundred years haven't passed quite yet."

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru softly nipped his mate's ear causing her to still. "You shouldn't insult this Sesshomaru, koi, especially when he holds you." He nipped her ear again. "However, we can't repeat the actions that took place earlier while you were under the spell just yet, as he must go. But be rest assured, koi, when he returns we shall continue where we left off before you spat in his face…" The darkening tone in his voice momentarily frightened Kagome but she refused to let it show.

"Good, my bloody masterpiece. You've learned to mask your emotions. However, this Sesshomaru isn't as easily fooled as he can still _smell_ the fear in your scent despite that pathetic necklace of yours," Sesshomaru taunted, while letting some of his own saliva drip from his tongue and onto Kagome's right ear.

Shrieking in pain, Kagome tried to escape Sesshomaru's hold but he proved too strong.

"Let that be a lesson to you, koi. **_Never_**… try to hurt nor escape from this Sesshomaru again! For the next time the punishment will be worse than death. Understood?"

Forcing back her tears of pain, Kagome nodded her head.

"Good." With that said, Sesshomaru shoved Kagome away from him as he teleported out of the room.

Falling to the ground, Kagome hit her back hard against the oak floor causing her slight pain. Grunting, she slowly rolled her body over so she was lying on her belly instead. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru," She spoke quietly. Her lips lifted up into a smirk. "You've underestimated me once again."

×

" NO WAY! You're Kikyou's younger sister!" Sango yelled in shock as she pulled away from Miroku.

"Ay. Is that not what I just said?" Kaede questioned.

"B-But…! How come you're alive, then? Surely the original would've killed you!"

"Ay, he did try, but Kagome saved me before anything happened. That is how I met her, at the tender age of eleven. She relocated me to a small shrine, and persuaded the family that ran it to take me in. It was then, some nineteen years later, that I chanced to meet her once more. Only she seemed lost and without a purpose in life. That is how I became her mentor, and started teaching her a series of complex miko spells," Kaede replied.

"Wow…" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

Kaede nodded her head. "Ay. It has been an interesting life I've lived these great many years… But let us no longer think upon it. We need to rescue Kagome! Agent double-o eight, I need ye to gather a team of ten of our best agents. Agent one-ninety, I wish for ye to accompany agent double-o eight. Ye are second in command. Is that clear?"

"Hai! We won't let you down Kaede!" Both agents exclaimed eagerly.

Kaede smiled. Knowing the two best agents before her wouldn't fail.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 6 to Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline and a never-ending supply of hot cups of tea.

**

* * *

**

**The Damned Soul**

_(Chapter 6 to Epilogue)_

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 6**¨ 

Kagome leant against the master bedroom's two grand doors listening carefully to the sound of footsteps on the other side.

There was only one guard patrolling.

Clearing her throat, Kagome spoke in a fake, young, timid voice. "He-Hello…? I-Is s-somebody ou-out th-there?" She then turned it to desperate. "Help me! I was captured by somebody and I'm _naked_! My clothes are gone! Won't you please help me locate them in here?"

The sound of clumsy footsteps could be heard coming nearer to the door. Kagome smirked as she stood back and waited for the foolish guard.

The left handle of one of the grand doors turned, and in stepped an ugly looking demon. Its ghastly breath, which Kagome could smell, made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she fought to take a step back away from it.

Cracking her knuckles, she lunged, successfully decapitating the idiotic guard with one quick, powerful slash of her deadly claws. Kagome's smirk vanished as she stared at the bloody mess on the ground.

Too bad she never had her lighter to torch the stupid thing.

Ridding herself of the thought, Kagome walked cautiously around the fallen guard and then all but sped out of the room, through the very same door the foolish guard had left open by mistake.

×

"Alright agents, our mission is simple: we go in and we rescue Kagome, the very same vampire woman who you've seen around Shikon, and then we retreat. This isn't a surprise attack on our part. It's a rescue mission. However, you've been armed with the best gadgets the agency has should you encounter any demons, vampires or other hell creatures. Any questions?" Miroku asked to the nine other agents looking at him, including Sango.

An agent with long, shaggy, red hair raised his hand in the air.

"Yes?" Miroku inquired.

"Sir, with all due respect… why is it we've come here to rescue a _vampire_ woman? Aren't vampires one of the very beings our agency is set on vanquishing from the earth?" the agent questioned nervously.

Frowning, Miroku opened his mouth to speak when Sango suddenly beat him to it.

"Yes they are… but Kagome is unlike other vampires. She has a soul… something that compels her to feel the same emotions as us, to feel the need to protect us and show compassion." Pausing, Sango looked upon each and every one of the agents standing before her with her eyes showing fierce determination. "Kagome is the only real thing keeping the original, other vampires, demons and more at bay! She is our friend and saviour… And that is why we must help her by rescuing her."

All the agents bowed their heads in agreement. No longer wondering why they'd have to save Kagome.

×

Sesshomaru stood behind two seated demons operating the security system. He looked to all the screens showing different parts of the Celestial Manor.

He heard hurried footsteps as the door that led into the security operation room burst open. Turning his head, Sesshomaru saw it was Hiten, one of the vampire dubbed "_thunder_" brothers.

"S-Sir!" Hiten panted, trying to catch his breath. "K-Kagome… Sh-She–! SHE'S ESCAPED!"

The room suddenly dropped in temperature. All those within it turned cautious heads to their leader.

Sesshomaru's fangs and claws elongated. His eyes turned blood red.

"**_WHAT… DID YOU SAY?_**"

×

Kagome ran through the corridor using her vampire speed to her advantage. She had long since escaped from the master bedroom but was having trouble finding the exit door. She was sure by now that Sesshomaru had been informed of her escape. So only time would tell when the alarm would go off.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! RED ALERT…!"

… Maybe she spoke too soon.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed as she forced her legs to move faster.

Turning another corner, Kagome immediately halted upon seeing six demons and three vampires waiting for her. Not wasting any precious time, she grabbed the Zetsumei-necklace and transformed it into a deadly katana.

It looked like she was going to have to get a little dirty. She smirked and charged forward.

×

"Miroku! There's too many of them!" Sango panicked as twelve hell creatures cornered her superior and herself into a corner.

A single drop of sweat trickled down Miroku's forehead as he placed himself in front of Sango protectively.

Their rescue team had come through one of the three back entrances to the manor. But unknown to them, just when they were all inside, the alarm had gone off and they had been ambushed.

Now there were only the two of them left. The eight other agents bodies lay in torn pieces before them.

'It's the end,' Sango thought sadly. 'We're really going to die.'

"M-Miroku," she whispered as she clutched his arm tightly with her hand. "I-I kn-know th-this i-isn't e-exactly th-the b-best t-time t-to s-say th-this b-but–!" Sango paused to control her stuttering. "… _Aishiteru_."

Tilting his head to look at her in the corner of his eye, Miroku smiled. "I know. Aishiteru too, Sango, and if we somehow manage to survive this… I've a very important question I'd like to ask you."

Sango's eyes went glassy as tears started to emerge and roll down her cheeks. She wrapped her other arm around Miroku's waist and hugged him from behind.

"Hai."

The sweet moment shared between Shikon's two best agents was suddenly interrupted as the twelve hell creatures dove forward with every intention of killing them.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Sango let out a high pitched scream, waiting for the claws that would end the lives of her and Miroku…

… But they never came.

Upon opening her eyes, Sango cautiously looked over Miroku's shoulder. Her eyes widening as she couldn't believe what she saw!

It was Kagome! Though she was holding her katana and was covered from head to toe in blood, it was she!

Their saviour… and _friend_!

Loosening her hold and letting go of Miroku, whose mouth was hanging open in shock, Sango moved around and launched herself at Kagome.

Kagome, not expecting such a reaction, nearly lost her footing as she felt Sango's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You're here, Kagome! You're really here, and _alive_!" Sango exclaimed tearfully as she cried into her shoulder.

Touched by her concern, Kagome's eyes softened only to widen as she felt a second pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"We're glad you're here, Kagome." Miroku said as he held the two of them tighter.

Feeling an old ningen emotion dwell within her, Kagome for the first time in over nearly two centuries… _smiled_.

And though it was only a small one, it was still there.

"So am I," she replied. "I'm glad you're both here too."

"Such a touching scene, koi… Never would this Sesshomaru have imagined you would allow yourself to become as _weak_ as to be overwhelmed by an emotion that is so… **_ningen_**," a cold voice spat in disgust.

Whirling around, Kagome's smile was immediately replaced with a dark scowl as she gazed upon Sesshomaru and numerous hell creatures, standing behind him.

"The only weak one I see here, Sesshomaru, is you!" Kagome retorted as her lips lifted up into a taunting grin. "For as I recall, wasn't it you who underestimated me in escaping…?"

Sesshomaru snarled and bared his fangs. "_Enough!_" he proclaimed as he launched himself forward towards them.

With no second to spare, Kagome turned her attention to Miroku and Sango, who still held her. "Both of you hold on to me tight and don't let go whatever you do!" she commanded as she closed her eyes and concentrated on teleporting herself and the two of them out of the Celestial Manor.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, KOI!" Sesshomaru roared as his claws swiped at Kagome only to go right through her as she suddenly disappeared along with Miroku and Sango too, into thin air.

Stumbling but flipping himself upright, Sesshomaru stared at the spot where his mate and the two ningens had just been standing.

With bleeding red eyes, he screamed in rage. "**ARGH…!**"

×

Kaede sat worryingly at her desk at the Shikon Agency. Wondering when Miroku, Sango and the other agents would be returning with Kagome.

Twirling her chair around to stare at the wall in thought, a sudden crashing sound occurred from behind her. Kaede whirled back around and nearly gaped at the sight before her.

There they were: Miroku, Sango and Kagome, in a jumbled ball of legs and arms, lying on her desk.

"Ow… did anyone manage to get the number of that truck…?" Sango questioned dazedly, lifting her head up only to go beet red in the face. "S-SIR… I mean um—MIROKU!" She screeched in anger.

Poor Miroku never realized but unfortunately he had landed in a somewhat… _compromising_ position, on top of Sango with his face buried between her breasts.

Mumbling because he was just as dazed as Sango had been, Miroku slowly lifted his head up with a goofy grin on his face. "Mm… I must be in heaven," he mumbled dreamily, only to be brought back to reality by Sango's fist hitting him square in the face.

"GAH!" Miroku fell onto the floor unconscious.

Snorting in satisfaction, Sango pulled herself up from Kaede's desk. "Serves you right you damn pervert…" she grumbled.

The sound of gasping brought Sango out of her reverie as she turned to look at Kagome who had been lying beneath both Miroku and she.

"Oh no! Kaede, please help her! She's struggling to breathe…!" Sango exclaimed.

Kaede pushed herself off of her office chair and held her left hand over Kagome's forehead. She began chanting a miko spell. "To whoever is listening hear my plea! Help this poor soul, I beseech thee! Help her regain the breath to live! So she may prosper and help us as it was foretold! Help her I pray! So she may once again breathe for many-a-day! Help her… I pray!"

A light purple glow surrounded both Kagome and Kaede's hand as she began to heal her.

Sango watched with amazed eyes as five long minutes passed before the healing spell was complete. Kagome started breathing normally again and was still conscious though her eyes remained closed.

Lowering her hand, Kaede's old knees buckled in exhaustion but Sango caught her before she could hit the ground.

Kaede smiled her thanks as she was helped to her chair by Sango. As she sat down she breathed in and out, slowly regaining her composure. Once she had, Kaede issued an order to Sango. "Agent one-ninety, please take Kagome to the medical wing. Be sure nobody sees ye as it will arise suspicion and questions from other agents."

Sango opened her mouth to protest but closed it with one stern look from Kaede.

"All questions will be answered once Kagome is taken to the medical wing, and Miroku regains consciousness. Which, I believe, will be by the time ye come back, ok?"

Nodding her head, Sango gently pulled Kagome to her feet and slung her right arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Kagome," she said in a comforting tone. "Let's get you to the medical wing."

Not bothering to put up a fight due to her extreme exhaustion, Kagome obeyed. She moved her legs shakily forward and with the help of Sango, exited Kaede's office.

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 7**¨ 

×

Miroku groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up awkwardly.

"Ah… so ye have awoken at last," Kaede stated from where she sat behind her desk.

Pulling himself up and off of the ground, Miroku turned to Kaede with a look of confusion.

"Kaede… why am I here?" he asked.

Kaede chuckled. "Kagome teleported ye, Sango, and herself here half an hour ago and ye all landed on my desk. Sango woke up first and was embarrassed because she found ye landed on top of her in an… _interesting_ position. Then ye made some foolish remark as always making her knock ye unconscious."

Miroku's cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

Kaede raised her eyebrow.

This wasn't how he normally reacted. Usually he would have a Cheshire-cat-like-grin on his face.

'Hm… something must've happened between the two of them,' Kaede thought but wisely remained silent on the issue.

It was in that moment that Sango returned as she walked in and closed the office door behind her. "I took Kagome to the medical wing Kaede," she said. "She's resting."

Kaede nodded. "Thank ye, Sango. Ye may now ask me any questions ye wish to have answered."

Sango smiled in gratitude but then noticed Miroku had regained consciousness. She blushed as she walked over to him. "Sir… I'm sorry for knocking you out," she apologized.

Miroku waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Don't worry about it, my beloved," he said with a grin. "It's an action I'm used to by now."

Sango's blush darkened.

Miroku's eyes widened as he suddenly realized his slip of the tongue.

He had called her: "my beloved."

"Eh…! What I mean is um…!" Miroku started but Kaede cut him off.

"There is no need to explain anything to me, agent double-o-eight and one-ninety. What goes on between ye is none of my business. However, let me just be the first to say that I'm glad the two of ye finally admitted something to one another," Kaede said as she withheld a grin.

Both the agents before her shuffled their feet nervously.

Letting the subject drop, Kaede turned serious once more. "Child, did ye not have some questions that ye wished to ask me?" she addressed Sango.

Sango nodded her head. "Hai, Kaede. There are two questions. One is how was Kagome able to teleport us out of the Celestial Manor? I mean, neither I nor Miroku knew she even had that ability! And two, what's the original planning? Have you any suspicions to what it might be?"

Kaede leant back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. "Those are few but very good questions, child. But unfortunately I'm only able to answer the first one as I haven't the faintest clue as to what the original is planning." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Kagome, child, is able to teleport exactly **_three_** times every two hundred years. Luckily, the original thought she was only capable of it once."

Sango listened carefully as did Miroku, but his well-known pondering look displayed upon his face. "You say, Kaede, Kagome is only able to teleport herself exactly three times every two hundred years. So, wouldn't that mean she has used the ability before she teleported us out of the manor?"

"Hai, that's correct," Kaede replied. "Kagome _has_ used the ability to teleport herself before she rescued the two of ye, but only once. And that's when she escaped from the original the first time round."

"The first time round…?" Sango repeated. "How'd she manage to escape the original the first time round?"

"That, child, is an answer only Kagome, herself, can give. She has never spoken of it in detail."

"… There has always been a reason for that, Kaede," a female voice replied. All heads turned towards the door where Kagome stood, leaning against the doorframe. "And now… is the time I should probably reveal it to you all."

"Kagome!" Sango scolded. "What're you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to stay put because you needed rest!"

Chuckling, Kagome turned exhausted eyes to Sango. "Rest… is a luxury I can't afford right now, Sango. The world is in danger. Sesshomaru… he's planning to open the _Togiretogire Gate_."

Kaede suddenly stiffened in her chair. While Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome puzzled, clearly not knowing what she meant.

Sighing, Kagome slid down the doorframe till she was sitting on the floor. She then began her tale. "I was turned into a vampire in 1824. I was a little over the age of fifteen. In 1901, I escaped Sesshomaru the first time. During the years I was by his side as his mate, Sesshomaru kept going on and on about making the world a better place for us vampires. He always said he'd one day wipe out all living beings on earth… even including demons and other hell creatures so only vampires would remain. It sickened me to no end!" Kagome spat bitterly. "Then, one day, Sesshomaru told me his plan. A plan he'd been working on for quite sometime."

"A plan…?" Miroku and Sango repeated together at once.

"Yeah, a plan… that was sick and twisted just like him!" she snarled. "He said he was going to open the Togiretogire Gate in the year 2006 on February 14, which is tomorrow. Exactly two hundred years from the very same day he first stepped on earth, on Valentines Day. The Togiretogire Gate, guys, is a hidden gateway that leads directly to hell. It's located underneath the Celestial Manor; the very place Sesshomaru killed his only brother and his lover."

"Oh my god…" Sango slapped a hand over her mouth while Miroku went pale in the face. "He's not just going to kill us but every single living being on the face of the earth…!"

"Hai… but not if we stop him in time! The gate requires a ceremony for it to be opened, a blood transfusion, which will weaken Sesshomaru and grant me the perfect opportunity to kill him once and for all!" Kagome exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly.

"What be ye plan then, Kagome?" Kaede questioned, joining in on the conversation. "I've yet to know what became of the other agents that went on the rescue mission."

"Don't concern yourself with them, Kaede. They're all dead." Kagome stated but gentled her tone as she continued. "They all died honorably. And that is all that needs to be said. You can inform their families, friends and more of their deaths later. But right now, we need to concentrate on stopping Sesshomaru. Ok?"

"Agreed," Kaede replied. Saddened by the news but knowing Kagome was right.

"Alright then, you asked whether or not I had a plan? The answer is yes, but you will all have to listen-in very carefully to what I tell you because one screw up, and we can kiss everything goodbye."

All of them moved in closer to Kagome to listen carefully as she told them her plan.

×

Sango stood in the weaponry sector of the Shikon agency. She was staring at the wall which held her most prized possession; an old, ancient boomerang-like weapon by the name of Hiraikotsu that had been passed down to all the females in her family from generation to generation.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Sango…?" someone called from behind her.

Turning around, Sango saw it was Miroku. "Yes?" She replied.

"What're you doing here all alone? Didn't Kaede tell us to get as much sleep as possible before tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed again as she turned back around to face Hiraikotsu. "Did you know that I come from a long line of demon exterminators, Miroku?" she asked quietly. "My ancestors were strong for ningens. They wielded powerful weapons made from the hides and bones of demons. Did you know that my father and mother were training me and my little brother, Kohaku, to become professional exterminators like they were?"

Surprised, Miroku shook his head.

"I thought so." Sango smiled. "Come with me, Miroku, and let me show you something."

Curious, Miroku followed Sango as she walked deeper into the weaponry sector.

She stopped in front of a large pale-white closet door and opened it. Miroku stopped behind her and watched with fascination as Sango rummaged through the closet until she pulled back out with something in her hand.

Still smiling, Sango closed the closet door.

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes," she requested.

Miroku did as asked.

Something akin to what felt like a large stick was dropped into his hands. Miroku opened his eyes and peered down at the weapon.

His eyes widened.

It was a staff. And not just any one, but a monk's staff! With a large golden ring on the head of it with six smaller golden ringlets dangling inside it like a keychain!

Lifting up amazed eyes, Miroku moved the staff into his right hand and with his left, grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled her to him.

He embraced her.

"Arigato, Sango… Arigato," he murmured into her hair.

Sporting a light blush across her cheeks, Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist.

"You're welcome, sir."

Miroku frowned and pulled back slightly from Sango but did not let go of her. "Why did you just call me 'sir', Sango? Aren't we more than just partners now…?" he asked, staring down into her brown eyes.

Sango's blush darkened.

"Hai, sir," she replied shyly. "That we are."

"… Then shouldn't we be making it official?" Miroku questioned further as he suddenly let go of Sango, who watched him with shocked eyes, as he bent down on one knee in front of her, and laid his staff on the ground, so he could hold one of her hands in both of his.

"My lovely assistant, Sango, from the depths of my heart, I've never been happier then when I am with you by my side. So, call me old fashioned, call me crazy, when we may not live to see another day after tomorrow, but please… would you accept me as your husband-to-be?"

Tears rolled down Sango's cheeks as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved.

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course you pervert… _Yes!_"

Glowing from the inside and out, Miroku jumped up and grabbed Sango around the waist. He swung her around in the air as the two of them laughed in sheer and utter happiness.

"M-Miroku! Pl-Please p-put m-me d-down!" Sango exclaimed suddenly.

Complying, Miroku slowed down until he was able to gently place Sango back on the ground.

"Miroku…" Sango began. "Whilst I've accepted your proposal… please, if you've bought or plan on buying me an engagement ring, don't give it to me yet. Wait until this is all over. Wait until the day after tomorrow… Because then we can tell Kaede and Kagome without any fear of dieing. Please, will you do that for me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Miroku replied softly as he lowered his head so he was but an inch away from Sango's lips. "Anything for you, my beloved Sango."

He then closed the gap between them. Kissing his soon-to-be-wife, with all the love he harbored for her deep within his heart.

×

Kagome watched the two Shikon agent's kissing and embracing each other from afar, hidden behind the weaponry sector door. She turned and walked quietly away.

She would bring Miroku and Sango their day after tomorrow… No matter what it took!

* * *

¨**CHAPTER 8**¨ 

×

"Sir, the preparations for the blood transfusion ceremony will be complete by midday," Hiten stated, bowing in front of Sesshomaru and standing up again. 

Sesshomaru looked upon him coldly. "Good. At least you've not failed in this like you did when trying to capture this Sesshomaru's mate."

Hiten felt his anger rise but carefully showed no outward sign of it to his superior. After all, he didn't wish to be killed today.

"Hai, sir," he forced out, withholding the bitterness in his tone.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before a cruel smirk crossed his face. "Your scent gives away your feelings, Hiten," he stated. Watching with little amusement, as Hiten's eyes widened as he took a fearful step back away from him.

"S-Sir…! I-I d-didn't m-mean—!" Before Hiten could finish speaking, Sesshomaru suddenly lunged forward and held him up high by the neck.

"Save your pathetic excuses for someone else, Hiten!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "This Sesshomaru _would_ lop your very head off from where you hang… but he can't afford to at this particular time, as he doesn't wish for his master to see your unworthy blood staining the cave floor!"

Snarling, Sesshomaru dropped Hiten to the floor and turned to walk away deeper into the cave, which was hidden underneath the Celestial Manor where the Togiretogire Gate was located

×

Three beings hid behind one of the many bushes located on the Celestial Manor property.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked as she looked at Miroku and Sango.

Both agents nodded their heads.

"Alright then, I'll be heading in now. So wait until I give the signal, ok?" Kagome said, standing up and removing herself from their hidden position.

×

Miroku and Sango watched with worried eyes as their friend walked calmly out into the open where she was a sitting duck, waiting to be fired at.

"Miroku… How do we know Kagome's plan will work?" Sango questioned uneasily.

Miroku smiled and wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist. "Honestly, I'm not sure, my beloved. But all we can do is hope and prey for the best. Just have a little faith, Sango."

Looking up at him, Sango smiled back nervously. "Ok, Miroku."

×

"Sir! Our security cameras have picked up on an intruder! And it looks like Kagome!" one of the male vampires exclaimed.

Sesshomaru whirled around to face the male vampire. "Kagome…? Are you sure it's her?" he scrutinized.

Gulping, the vampire nodded his head. "Hai, sir!"

A cold, twisted smirk spread across Sesshomaru's face.

So… his mate was here, was she? Well, it would be rude of him not to _welcome_ her in.

"Hiten, take Manten with you to the manor front garden. Bring this Sesshomaru's koi here to him, and she if refuses… you know what to do." Sesshomaru commanded aloud.

×

Kagome stopped walking once she was in front of the two main entrance doors that led into the manor. She wore her usual attire, consisting of her long red trench coat buckled all the way up from her knees to her neck, hiding whatever other clothing that lay behind it with the exception of the long black pants and brown leather boots peaking out from where it cut-off below the kneecap.

She forced herself to remain perfectly still as she waited for whoever or whatever, Sesshomaru planned greet her with.

The two main entrance doors suddenly opened. Out stepped two male vampires who Kagome instantly recognized.

Hiten and Manten, A.K.A: the "Thunder brothers".

"Well, well, Manten, what do we have here?" Hiten questioned mockingly.

"I believe dear brother; it would have to be Sesshomaru's _whore_," Manten replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed but she did nothing else.

"Oo… what's the matter, Kagome? Cat got your tongue? Or are you simply too afraid to fight us both because you know you'd lose?" Manten continued on.

Still Kagome did nothing, which aggravated Manten to no end.

"Useless whore! If you won't say or do anything then I'll force you to!" Manten shouted as he leapt forward and tackled Kagome to the ground. He ended up on top of her, and lifted his arm up in the air, preparing to slash Kagome to pieces.

Hiten's eyes widened as he rushed forward and grasped his brother's hand.

"Manten!" he exclaimed. "We aren't allowed to kill her!"

"I don't care!" Manten yelled back. "I've wanted to dig my claws into her since the very day she cast that damn miko spell on me that caused my hair to stop growing!"

"Manten…" Hiten growled warningly.

"NO! I refuse to back down! I'll kill his whore even if I have to go through _you_ to do so, Hiten!" Manten proclaimed as he suddenly snatched his hand back and swung it, backhanding his brother in the face.

Hiten hit his back against the wall of the manor with such force, he fell unconscious.

Manten turned his bleeding white eyes to Kagome then. He began to laugh madly.

However, his laughter was cut short as Kagome suddenly opened her mouth and spat right into his face. Manten jumped up and screamed as her acid saliva burnt him, granting Kagome the perfect opportunity to land a striking blow.

Clutching the Zetsumei-necklace, Kagome transformed it into a deadly katana and leaping up, slashed Manten across the throat.

Manten's blood splattered on her as he fell instantly to the ground.

Kagome moved her katana into her right hand and with her left, pulled out her trusty dark blue lighter and set Manten's body on fire. She then placed it back inside her trench coat and turned and walked up to the unconscious Hiten.

She wiped some of the fresh blood away from her face and flicked it onto Hiten's. He groaned as he felt something cool but sticky splatter and roll down his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

They widened in shock.

Kagome stood before Hiten with her katana pointing threateningly at his throat.

"Your brother, Manten, is dead. I killed him without mercy, and I'll do the exact same thing to you unless to take me to where Sesshomaru is," Kagome stated coldly. Her sky blue eyes frosted over with an unemotional glaze.

Shifting his eyes to see his brother's burning body, Hiten gulped and nodded his head. He knew he couldn't avenge his brother against her… at least, not yet that is. He would have to bide his time until the opportunity arose when he could kill two birds with one stone.

The bird's being Sesshomaru and his mate, Kagome.

×

Miroku stood up along with Sango by his side.

"That's the signal," he said as he pointed to Kagome's form entering the building from behind Hiten's. "It's time to put Kagome's plan into action. Are you with me on this, Sango?"

"As always, you damn pervert," Sango joked.

Miroku grinned as the two of them snuck forward towards the manor. With their weapons and sutra's in hand, careful that they didn't get spotted by any of the security cameras.

×

Kagome kept a close eye on Hiten as she followed him inside the manor. She still held her katana in her right hand just incase he should try anything.

They had been walking for a good ten minutes before Hiten finally stopped in front of a large oak door which looked exactly the same as the others throughout the hallway they'd been traveling down.

"He's in here," Hiten explained. "This door leads directly to a stairway which will take you down to where Sesshomaru's been waiting for you."

"He's been waiting for me? Well isn't that polite of him," Kagome said sarcastically. "You go down first, Hiten, and then I'll follow behind you since I know you probably have some sort of plan up your sleeve to evade me."

Hiten turned around to glare at Kagome but was met face to face with her katana instead.

"It wasn't a request, Hiten. It was a demand. So go, **now**!" Kagome exclaimed.

Hiten continued to glare at her as he complied. He opened the large oak door and entered inside, followed by Kagome.

Unlike the rest of the manor, the opened door led into an actual cave passageway. It was lit only by torches, which hung on the left and right side of the rocky walls. Hell! Even the stairs themselves (if that's what you'd call them) had been carved by hand into the rocks!

Kagome stared angrily at Hiten. "You didn't tell me this was a hidden cave passageway, Hiten."

"Oops, my mistake," Hiten replied all too innocently for Kagome's taste.

She jabbed her katana warningly into his back.

"Move," she said.

Hiten began his descend down the stairs, deep into the cave with Kagome following behind him once again.

×

"Are they all in place?" Miroku questioned as he closed the main entrance door behind him and stuck his second last sutra on it.

"Pretty much… I know I don't have any left. Do you?" Sango asked.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but only one. It seems Kaede and Kagome accidentally made one extra sutra by mistake. Oh well." He shrugged, pocketing the extra sutra inside his trench coat.

Miroku had swapped his normal business attire for a more comfortable look, with a long black trench coat that was similar to the one Kagome always wore.

Sango sported the same comparable clothes to her fiancé, only she wore a dark green trench coat instead.

"Do you think Kagome is ok, Miroku?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sango. Remember, all we need is to have a little faith, and I'm positive Kagome will pull through…" Miroku trailed off.

"Miroku…?" Sango questioned, concerned. She looked at him with worried eyes as she was about to take a step closer to him when she suddenly felt something sharp dig into her back.

She instantly stilled.

"Well, well, look what we have here… Haha!" a sly, female voice laughed cruelly.

×

"We're here," Hiten said as he stepped off of the last stair.

Kagome arrived momentarily behind him. She cast her eyes over the place and frowned.

There were no lights. Not even torches to see what lay ahead of them. Even with her vampire night vision, Kagome still couldn't see a blasted thing.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why's it so dark that even I can't see beyond my own hand, Hiten?"

"It's because you've started associating yourself with ningens, koi. You've grown _weak_ by letting them get closer to you," Sesshomaru's cold voice unexpectedly replied.

Kagome stiffened before moving into a defensive stance. Her katana raised and ready to do battle.

The cave suddenly lit up with numerous torches springing to life.

There stood Sesshomaru, in all his glory in the centre of the large circular-built cave, dressed in ancient robes. Behind him were a large majority of his followers; demons, vampires, and hell creatures alike as well as a large circular-shaped door with a brim of text written in an ancient language around it…

… The Togiretogire Gate.

A sudden muffled cry of pain caught Kagome's attention. She snapped her head in the direction to one of the ugly demons behind Sesshomaru, who was holding something within his grasp.

Kagome gasped.

It was Sango!

Growling, she turned hardened eyes to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Release her at **_once_**! This battle is strictly between you and me!"

Sesshomaru smirked and turned to walk towards the demon holding Sango, who had tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook with fear. He lifted a single clawed finger, and gently, almost tauntingly, brought it up to rest underneath Sango's delicate chin.

"Why's it you wish to do battle with this Sesshomaru so badly, koi? Has he not gifted you with immortality? Something, pathetic ningens can only dream of? Has he not… _made_ you into the perfect accomplishment? A bloody masterpiece…?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"**_BASTARD…!_** You know full well I **_never_** wanted _any_ of it!" Kagome roared.

Sesshomaru ignored her as he continued on. "Is it because of this ningen, koi? Is it because you've learnt to… _care_ for her, and the other one?"

Kagome's anger diminished as all the color drained from her face.

"Other one…?" she repeated.

Fuck! _Miroku…!_

"Where. Is. He?" Kagome gritted out.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up instantly. "Why not take a look for yourself, koi? Show her the other one she calls 'friend'!"

As on command, a female vampire moved forward to the front to stand by Sesshomaru. Kagome recognized her to be Yura, a vampire bitch who had a sick obsession with hair.

She tossed something over her shoulder, and it landed at Kagome's feet with a grunt.

Kagome gasped.

It was Miroku! And it looked like he'd been tortured!

They had stripped him of all his clothes. Scratch, claw, bite, whip marks and more, had been imbedded into his skin. His hair also had all been pulled out, judging by the spots of dried blood that stained his bare scalp.

Sango's muffled scream of sorrow echoed throughout the cave along with Kagome's anguished cry of inexplicable fury.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?**" she roared as her eyes bled white.

A girlish giggle sounded from Yura. "Oh my, oh me…! We just needed to _borrow_ some of his blood… Is that really so wrong?" she giggled.

Kagome's fangs elongated as she lunged and sped towards Yura and Sesshomaru, forgetting all about Hiten, who managed to somehow slink away from her.

Everyone, the demons, vampires and hell creatures, scattered all around the room in a frenzy to create a huddle around the four occupants. Knowing a battle was about to take place.

Bringing her katana down, Kagome let loose a spring of seven powerful miko spells as she chanted the words within her mind. 'Help me defeat the foe, which has caused all this sorrow and woe! Help me defeat the foe…!'

Sesshomaru dodged easily out of the way but Yura wasn't so lucky. Five of Kagome's seven powerful miko spells managed to hit her in the legs and lower chest, causing her to fall to the floor with blood pouring from her wounds.

"Argh…! How dare you!" Yura screamed. "You shall pay for what you've done to me! I'll—AH!" Before she could finish her sentence, a swishing sound was heard and Yura's head suddenly separated from her neck and fell to the ground with a terrific thud, followed closely by her body.

Kagome watched with satisfaction.

Yura had been so caught up in speaking; she'd failed to protect herself properly, giving Kagome the perfect opening to slice her head off her shoulders.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, who stood a little way from her. His golden eyes bore into her white ones.

As if he was congratulating her.

"Impressive," he said. "You found a weakness in Yura… but can you do the same for this Sesshomaru, koi? He wonders…"

"Why don't you try charging at me, and we'll see?" Kagome asked coldly, holding up her katana and taking her stance.

Sesshomaru smirked and without warning sped towards her.

Kagome swung her blade horizontally but froze when she felt something cold brush up against her ear.

"Too slow," Sesshomaru whispered as he suddenly plunged a clawed-hand right through Kagome's chest.

"**AH!**"

Blood splattered across the floor and out of Kagome's mouth as she dropped her katana.

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from his mate deliberately slow, causing Kagome to cry out in pain.

"**_AH… AH… AH!_**"

Once his hand was fully removed, Kagome collapsed to the ground with a gaping hole straight through her chest for all to see.

Sango's muffled scream echoed once again throughout the entire cave. Newly formed tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she was forced to watch the scene by the demon that held her.

"This Sesshomaru _warned_ you, koi. He specifically ordered you **_not_** to try and escape from him again because you'd be forced to endure a punishment worse than death!" Sesshomaru exclaimed coldly. "But…" his tone softened. "You needn't fear, for he shan't kill you for your betrayal just yet. At least not until the ceremony has been conducted."

He chuckled as he turned away and walked in the opposite direction of Kagome's fallen form.

The huddled circle of demons, vampires and hell creatures separated, allowing Sesshomaru to take his position in front of the Togiretogire Gate.

He began to recite the ancient text on the brim of the circular-shaped door.

"Gate of entrance, gate of hell, gate that guards its depths, hear his most loyal minion call! Open up to grant passage way! Open up, and let any other known barriers fall! Open up to grant passage way! Open up to grant passage way to the master of demons, vampires and hell creatures! Open up to grant passage way…!"

As Sesshomaru continued to chant, Sango felt the demon's grip on her mouth and waist loosen. She took it as an opportunity to head-butt it in the face.

The demon screeched in pain, causing heads to turn and watch, as Sango escaped from its hold and ran towards her two fallen friends.

No other bothered to stop her, as they went back to watching Sesshomaru perform the ceremony.

Sango stopped in front of Miroku first. She continued to cry tears of grief.

"Miroku…" she whispered as she collapsed onto her knees beside him.

Sango slowly lifted a shaking hand and turned him over gently so she could see the front of his face.

"Miroku…" she whispered again as she took-in the damage they'd done to the front of his body. As Sango's eyes traveled down, they widened when she saw his chest was moving up and down…

… Meaning, he was still _alive!_

A ghastly cough suddenly erupted from Miroku as his eyes fluttered open.

"S-Sango…?" he questioned, his voice rigid with weakness.

"Yes, Miroku, I'm here!" Sango replied, relieved, as she moved her head so he could properly see her looking down at him.

"S-Sango… p-please… l-listen t-to m-me… th-there i-isn't m-much t-time l-left…!" Miroku pleaded to her. "I-I… n-need y-you t-to… pl-place y-your h-hand o-over… m-my h-heart…!"

Confused, but realizing his seriousness, Sango did as told.

Miroku smiled at her crookedly. "A-Arigato… m-my b-beloved. N-Now… t-take wh-what I-I'm a-about t-to… g-give y-you t-to K-Kagome!" He instructed as he closed his eyes and started to glow brilliant blue.

Sango watched with amazed but worried eyes as she suddenly felt something underneath the hand that rested on top of Miroku's chest. Curious, she lifted it up and gasped as she recognized it to be Miroku's last sutra.

When the glowing finally stopped, Miroku fell unconscious.

Sango stared from the sutra to Miroku and back again.

She then realized what he'd done.

When they had been captured by Yura, Miroku had tapped into his spiritual ability, and hidden the powerful sutra away within his body because he comprehended that they might need it for future use.

Smiling at her fiancé's quick thinking, Sango bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his cracked lips. She then stood and cast a glance around the room to make sure everyone's attention was still focused on the ceremony before she snuck over to Kagome.

"Kagome…" she whispered. "This is from Miroku. He wanted me to give this to you in hopes you'd use it to defeat the original once and for all. So please, I beg you, use it wisely."

Just as Sango placed the sutra on top of the hole within Kagome's chest she was snatched up by the collar by an angry Hiten.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" he gritted out. "Trying to save her? Pah! The bitch deserves to die for what she did to my brother!" Hiten snarled as he threw Sango across the floor, successfully knocking the wind out of her.

Turning to look back once more at Kagome's fallen form, Hiten snatched the sutra up and tore it to shreds.

Not realizing that it was in fact, _blank_.

Meaning the written characters on it had already been absorbed.

Just then a horrendous wind blew throughout the cave, and the very earth started to shake.

Hiten looked on to see Sesshomaru, carrying out the final step of the ceremony; the blood transfusion. The time, when he would be weakened and most vulnerable for a surprise attack!

Grinning wickedly, Hiten moved forward but suddenly stopped as he felt something odd in his left breast… right where his heart was…

Gazing down, Hitan's eyes widened as he saw it was the top of a katana. A very familiar katana, which belonged to none other than the mate of the original…

… Kagome!

The katana was pulled out of him swiftly, and as Hiten's vision began to darken, the last thing he ever saw was Kagome sprinting forward towards Sesshomaru with her katana in hand.

×

Sesshomaru's golden eyes had turned red as he gave up his powerful blood in the final faze of the ceremony. He felt the numerous key locks that held his master trapped on the other side slowly begin to unlock themselves, causing the Togiretogire Gate to little by little leak open to hell on the other side.

A horrendous wind suddenly came from the opening of the large circular-shaped door, and blew throughout the cave while the very earth itself began to shake.

Sesshomaru's hair whipped upwards as did his ancient robes from the sheer force of it all.

It wouldn't be long now until the final phase was complete. Only a few more seconds and, finally, his master would be able to step upon the earth.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Sesshomaru, for once in his long lifetime, failed to notice the danger he was in. For Kagome ran with a blinding speed, and leapt towards him, driving her katana straight through his neck.

Sesshomaru screeched. A sound so horrid all demons, vampires and hell creatures alike had to cover their ears from the sheer force of it. His body twisted into numerous complex angles, as he began to disintegrate.

The Togiretogire Gate, upon no longer having the required completion of the ceremony, rapidly started to seal itself shut. The horrendous wind it caused, suddenly blowing in the opposite direction, sucking in many of the demons, vampires and hell creatures as they all scattered and ran for their miserable lives.

Kagome, who had somehow managed to gather Miroku and Sango's unconscious and wounded forms to her, slung them both over on opposite shoulders and closed her eyes. She teleported them out of the manor, and activated the sutras they had placed on all the doors of it, successfully, forming a barrier which blocked and purified many of the demons, vampires and hell creatures inside the manor before they could escape.

×

Kaede slid out from underneath her office desk. A relieved sigh slipping passed her lips.

When the earth had begun to shake, Kaede and all others alike had taken cover, fearing it to be the end.

And then, by some unknown miracle to all, (except for those who worked at the Shikon Agency) the shaking had stopped.

Kaede smiled. She always knew Kagome, Miroku and Sango could do it… even if she was scared back there, for a few moments.

Turning her head to look at the wall, a sudden crashing sound alerted Kaede, making her snap her head back towards her desk.

Her eyes widened before they softened.

They had finally returned.

* * *

¨**EPILOGUE**¨ 

×

Bells could be heard coming from the church as the wedding ceremony finally finished. The groom, Miroku, and his newly-wedded-wife, Sango, burst through the church doors followed by everyone who'd been invited to their wedding.

Cheering, laughing and clapping sounds were heard as well by the silent figure who watched them both from afar from behind a tree. Her sky blue eyes glowed with happiness as a small smile spread across her usually emotionally-detached face.

Light footsteps sounded from behind her, causing Kagome to turn around. It was Kaede, who was dressed formally, as was the custom for a traditional wedding.

"Ye weren't present at the ceremony, Kagome," she said. Not as a scolding but as a statement.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile as she turned to look back at the newly wedded couple.

"I didn't want to spoil anything for them, Kaede. Both deserve a happy day, not one with all the guests staring uneasily at me as if I were going to do something to them. Besides, you know joyous celebrations have never really been my thing," Kagome replied, chuckling.

Kaede nodded her head understandingly.

"Kagome… I know it's been six months since ye, Miroku and Sango defeated the original, but may I ask ye three questions?" Kaede requested politely.

"Shoot," Kagome replied as she still watched, and bit-back a laugh when Miroku suddenly stole a kiss from Sango, just as the photographer took a picture with his camera.

"Arigato. My first question is what happened to the weapons Sango and Miroku carried, on the day when ye defeated the original and ceiled the Torgiretogire Gate?"

Kagome bit back a growl as she spoke. "They were unfortunately destroyed by Yura when she captured the two of them," she replied, spitting out the vampire bitch's name venomously.

"I see…" Kaede acknowledged. "My second question then, well, is more of a statement really. Ye never told neither Miroku nor Sango what the original's _true_ intention for opening the gate was, did ye?"

At this, Kagome's eyes lowered from watching the happy couple to stare at the ground.

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "But it was only because when I was on my way to tell them, I found them sharing an intimate moment, Kaede. If you'd seen their faces… you would've done the exact same thing. They looked so happy and peaceful… I just couldn't bring myself to tell them that Sesshomaru was planning on opening the gate to release his master, the devil, to walk the earth. They had enough things to worry about at the time. So who was I to rob them of their one true moment of happiness when all of us could've died the very next day?"

Kaede took in everything Kagome had to say. Her eyes softened as she smiled. "Then I'm glad ye never told them. Ye have finally learnt to let ye emotions out, Kagome, and for that I am thankful. Now though, my final question to ye is what is it ye shall do now? With the original gone, thou hast gotten ye revenge on him and defeated the ultimate evil that threatened all of us."

"That's not exactly true, Kaede," Kagome replied as she lifted her head and turned around to gaze at her. "Though Sesshomaru is gone, there are still many vampires, demons and other hell creatures still out there, posing just as big a threat to humanity."

She raised her hand to stare at her palm. "The life we are granted by God is taken advantage of. And it is not until we have that very life taken away from us that we realize how precious it was to begin with. That, Kaede, was a lesson I had to learn the hard way." Kagome paused and dropped her hand to look up at the sky. "When I was first turned into a vampire, Kaede, on the day I'd killed my very first victim, I felt a tremendous amount of guilt afterwards when I realized what I'd done. Not only had I realized I'd become the very monster who'd killed my own family, but I had taken the life of someone… which is unforgivable in the eyes of God. And so it was on that very same day that I vowed I'd not stop until I'd destroyed every last vampire, demon and hell creature, on the face of the earth. So that once they are all gone, I can finally put away the katana and rest in peace. Be it in heaven or in hell."

"… Does this mean then, ye shall be leaving?" Kaede asked sadly.

"Hai. I was planning on going yesterday but decided to stick around to ensure Miroku and Sango were able to have a joyous day without any interruptions," Kagome said. "But since it's practically over now, I'd better get going. Please tell Miroku and Sango for me, Kaede, that… I… _care_ for them both dearly, and without them, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Sesshomaru." Kagome paused again as she looked away from the sky and walked forward, and awkwardly hugged her old mentor.

"Take care of yourself, Kaede," she bided as she then let go of Kaede, and turned on her heel. Leaving behind everyone she grew to care for so she could once again, continue her journey to vanquish the many evils that threatened their world.

×

Kaede watched with silent admiration as Kagome's figure became nothing but a far off speck in the distance until she could no longer see her.

Two sets of footsteps were heard approaching from behind her, but Kaede paid no heed to them for she knew who they belonged to.

"She's really gone… Isn't she, Kaede?" a male voice asked, belonging to Miroku.

With a sad sigh, Kaede nodded her head. "Hai. That she is, child."

"Will we ever see her again…?" Sango inquired.

"Ye both will, perhaps, someday. But who really knows when it comes to Kagome's damn stubborn soul?" Kaede replied with a twinkle in her eye as she lifted her head to gaze up at the heavens, which were shining down on them this very day.

* * *

×**FIN**×


End file.
